Kakashi-sensei, Pedofil?
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Banyak rumor mengatakan Kakashi-sensei itu pedofil. Jadi rumor itu benar atau tidak? KakaHina/Oneshot/crackpair/OOC/AU/typos/Mind to RnR?


**Banyak rumor mengatakan Kakashi-sensei itu pedofil. Jadi rumor itu benar atau tidak? KakaHina/Oneshot/crackpair/OOC/AU/typos/Mind to RnR?**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kakashi-**_**sensei**_**, Pedofil? (c) Fujiwara Hana**

**Hatake Kakashi + Hyuuga Hinata**

**Happy Reading : )**

**Kakashi-**_**sensei**_**, Pedofil?**

Hinata kecil berjalan menyusuri luasnya SMA Seika. Kaki mungilnya terkadang tersandung karena tidak melihat jalan dengan benar. Rambut indigonya di ikat menjadi 2 di kanan dan kiri menyisakan poni tebalnya di tengah. Sampai di depan ruang bertuliskan 'Kelas 3-1' langkahnya terhenti, tangan mungilnya hendak menggapai gagang pintu.

"Kakachi-_jiichan_?" kepala mungilnya melongok ke dalam ruang kelas yang di huni 32 anak di tambah seorang _sensei_ bermasker yang berdiri di depan kelas, menimbulkan indigonya melambai-lambai.

_Sensei_ bermasker tersebut menoleh memandang sosok anak 5 tahun yang masih berdiri di luar kelas, "Ya Hinata-_chan_? Masuklah,"

Kemudian Hinata masuk. Tampilannya yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah tampak manis. Roknya yang pendek berkibar mengikuti langkahnya. Seluruh murid kelas tersebut memandangi sosok yang berjalan di depan kelas mereka dengan seksama.

"Nanti Kakachi-_jiichan_ di culuh mama mengantal aku ke lumah, coalnya mama cedang cibuk dan pulang telat," kepalanya mendongak demi menatap orang yang di ajak bicara. Cara bicaranya yang masih belum benar terdengar imut.

Ino dan Sakura mengigit bibir bawah mereka menahan gemas sambil berteriak dalam hati '_Kawaii_!'.

Kakashi tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk, "Ya nanti akan _jiichan_ antar, nanti tinggal Hinata-_chan_ ke sini kalau mau pulang," Kakashi-_sensei_ menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan.

Bola mata lavendernya memperhatikan ucapan Kakashi sebelum mengangguk patuh. Kemudian Hinata keluar ruangan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kakashi.

Setelah Hinata sudah tak terlihat, bisik-bisik anak-anak kelas terdengar.

"Jadi rumor yang beredar itu benar ya?"

"Sepertinya, kau tidak liat tadi? Kakashi-_sensei_ melihatnya dengan tatapan sayang?"

"Iya juga sih, tapi rasanya aku masih tidak percaya,"

Dan sederetan kalimat semacam itu terus mengalir di ruang 3-1. Kakashi-_sensei_ yang mendengarnya langsung memberikan peringatan kecil, "Ehm, bisa tenang sedikit?"

Semua anak langsung terdiam karena perintah Kakashi-_sensei_. Kakashi-_sensei_ merupakan salah satu _sensei_ favorit di SMA Seika yang masih _single_. Walaupun sudah agak berumur, namun daya tariknya sungguh sangat kentara. Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tidak terlalu kekar dan sebagian wajahnya ditutup sebagian oleh masker membuatnya tampak maskulin. Tiba-tiba salah seorang murid _blonde_ mengangkat tangan. Kakashi langsung menatap anak tersebut.

"Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"Ya?"

"Apakah yang tadi itu pacar Kakashi-_sensei_?" si _blonde_ menanyakan hal yang ingin diketahui sebagian besar murid kelas tersebut. Semua murid tampak memasang wajah kepo menanti jawaban Kakashi-_sensei_.

Kakashi-_sensei_ menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbicara. Darimana anak-anak didiknya dapat gosip murahan tersebut? Pikir Kakashi-_sensei_ jengkel. "Darimana anda dapat gosip itu, Uzumaki-_san_? Dan yang terpenting aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan anak yang usianya jauh di bawahku,"

Naruto mengangguk paham diikuti anak-anak yang lain.

Sebagian siswi mendesah lega mengetahui bahwa Kakashi-_sensei_ belum mempunyai kekasih hati.

Setelah keadaan cukup tenang, Kakashi-sensei melanjutkan kegiatannya melihat materi baru yang akan dipelajari pagi ini.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan belajar materi BAB 2 tentang-,"

Belum sampai Kakashi-_sensei_ menyelesaikan kalimatnya seorang anak yang tadi sudah pergi muncul kembali. Wajah putih mulusnya masih _innocent_. Berjalan cepat, Hinata menghampiri Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sudah melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa ada yang terlupa, Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Setelahnya ia mengambil sesuatu di tas kelincinya. Merogoh sesuatu, setelah akhirnya barang yang ingin ia ambil ketemu. Hinata menyodorkan barang tersebut di depan Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Ini milik Kakachi-_jiichan_, kemalin malam Kakachi-_jiichan_ lupa membawanya ya? Aku menemukannya di kamal ku" Hinata menyodorkan seonggok kemeja abu-abu dan celana hitam panjang di hadapan Kakashi-_sensei_ dengan wajah polos.

Kamar Hinata? Kemarin malam?

Ino dan Sakura melotot dengan tidak elitnya.

Naruto memasang wajah _shock_ level tinggi.

Sasuke yang terkenal dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi pun memasang wajah yang sungguh bukan Uchiha.

Murid-murid kelas 3-1 menjerit kaget, frustasi dan berbagai ekspresi lain yang tergambar di wajah murid-murid.

Ino meneguk ludahnya pelan sebelum bertanya secara langsung pada Hinata, "Memangnya kemarin malam Kakashi-_jiichan_ ngapain sama Hinata-_chan _di kamar Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata tampak mengingat-ngingat kegiatan yang ia lakukan bersama Kakashi, "Ah Hinata ingat. Waktu itu di kamalku Kakachi-_jiichan_ buka pakaian, telus habis itu ngajak Hinata main di kamal telus habis itu-,"

"Cukup Hinata-_chan_," mengangakat kedua tangannya ke depan Hinata, Sakura ikut menimpali.

Bagai petir menyambar-menyambar Ino dan kawan-kawan terpaku di tempat. Pikirannya sudah di penuhi hal yang tidak-tidak.

Sedangkan Kakashi-_sensei_ sendiri hanya berdiri mematung. Ia mengerti bahwa persepsi murid-muridnya berbeda 180 derajat dengan persepsi Hinata. Dengan agak ragu, Kakashi-_sensei _mengambil barang yang disodorkan Hinata yang memang miliknya.

"Tuh kaaaaaan, benar apa kataku!" Naruto yang pertama berkomentar.

"Dasar pedofil," Sasuke menimpali setelah mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya ke semula.

"Dia masih 5 tahun _sensei_!" Lee, murid yang semangatnya setara dengan Naruto ikut berteriak.

"Setidaknya carilah yang lebih dewasa sedikit," Shikamaru menguap bosan.

Ino dan Sakura berpelukan ria, menangisi kelakuan _sensei_ idolanya yang tidak elit.

Dan, masih banyak lagi sahut-sahutan yang menyudutkan Kakashi-_sensei_.

Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak berkutik. Inginnya ia bisa menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di sini, tetapi mulutnya malah diam seribu bahasa. Setelah cukup mengumpulkan nyawanya yang hilang entah kemana Kakashi-_sensei _akhirnya bersuara.

"INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KALIAN BAYANGKAAAAAAANNNN!"

"Kakachi-_jiichan_, pedofil itu apa?"

_Omake_

Malam ini Kakashi-_sensei_ pulang terlambat. Cuaca yang tidak mendukung mengharuskannya berdiam di tempat berteduh dekat halte bus. Tapi, mengingat hujan yang tidak terlalu deras, sepertinya akan membuang-buang waktu jika ia terus di sini. Berhubung salah satu rekannya-guru- tinggal di dekat sini, ia berencana untuk meminjam payung.

Perjalanan halte menuju rumah temannya yang tidak lain adalah ibu Hinata cukup jauh. sampai di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Kediaman Hyuuga' Kakashi-_sensei_ berhenti dan mengetuk pintu perlahan. Sosok wanita yang tidak terlalu tua menyambutnya dan mempersilahkan Kakashi-_sensei_ masuk.

"Ah kau basah kuyup, Kakashi-_san_," Hyuuga Hotaru segera membawakan handuk kering untuk digunakan Kakashi.

"_Arigato_, Hotaru-_san_. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Hiashi-_san_?" Kakashi mengambil handuk yang disediakan Hotaru untuknya dan mengusapkannya di rambut peraknya.

"Hiashi sedang di supermarket membeli sesuatu entah untuk apa," keduanya masuk ke ruang tamu. Hotaru masuk ke dapur dan menyiapkan minuman untuk Kakashi.

Kakashi dan Hotaru merupakan sensei di SMA Seika. Keduanya akrab karena kebetulan Hiashi adalah teman lama Kakashi.

"Ini pakailah, pakaianmu sangat basah nanti masuk angin lo," Hotaru menyodorkan kemeja dan celana jeans panjang milik Hiashi pada Kakashi. Awalnya Kakashi menolak tetapi karena Hotaru terus memaksanya maka ia langsung beranjak untuk memakainya.

"Gantilah di lantai 2 di kamar Hinata, soalnya kamar mandi sedang di pakai Neji,"

Kakashi mengangguk sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 2.

CKLEK

Kakashi membuka kamar Hinata perlahan. Wangi lavender segera memasuki indera penciumannya. Kamar Hinata terlihat cukup rapi dengan boneka-boneka di tempat tidurnya. Cat warna ungu muda yang paling dominan.

Kakashi sesegera mungkin melepas pakaiannya yang basah. Meletakkan kemejanya yang seharian menemani aktivitasnya di lantai kamar tidur.

"Kakachi-_jiichan_, cedang apa di cini?" Hinata melongok kamarnya yang sedang digunakan oleh Kakashi berpakaian. Ia sempat melihat tubuh _topless_ Kakashi.

"Eh!" Kakashi menengok ke arah Hinata, "Hinata-_chan_, _jiichan_ pinjam kamarmu dulu ya? Nanti setelah itu kita bermain disini," Kakashi mencoba menawarkan permainan agar saat ini juga ia tidak diusir dari kamar Hinata, soalnya setahu Kakashi Hinata paling tidak suka orang yang masuk kamarnya sebelum mendapat izin dari Hinata.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk, "Tapi mainnya yang lama ya, _jiichan_?"

"Iya, Hinata-chan. Sekarang bisakah Hinata keluar dulu, soalnya _jiichan_ mau ganti pakaian,"

"Hm," Hinata berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar dan pergi ke lantai 1 untuk makan.

**~OWARI~**

**Thanks to :**

**Aka Uchiha : makasih reviewnya : ), namika ashara : makasih reviewnya, sequelnya susah ;p, Stupid Panda23 : makasih reviewnya : ), suka snsd : makasih reviewnya sequelnya bingung hehe, Lawliet Vert: makasih reviewnya : ) iya, kalau panjang jadi bingung : ), sequel? Susah hehe.**

**Makasih juga buat Reader dan reviewer di fic-fic sebelumnya : D**

**Mind to review? Arigatou : )**


End file.
